


A little talk.

by cloudyhorizons



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Family Fights, KINDA? bc. theyre not Family rlly so its not a family fight but they r Not happy, Mentions of past bad parenting, and also of Course talk abt like. death and being replaced n stuff., im so sorry its JST ocs, its abt my tma rp twitter ocs oops...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyhorizons/pseuds/cloudyhorizons
Summary: Jay Vinne's little sister, Ellie, was taken and replaced a few years ago.  Jay wants to know why. The being posing as their sister would like to know why Jay is the one who can tell it's not Ellie.{this is for my TMA twitter rp ocs!}
Kudos: 4





	A little talk.

**Author's Note:**

> srry i dont proofread i write and thats whats posted babeyyy!!!  
> this went completely off the rails of what i wanted but thats Okay!  
> ALSO i wrote this over like 2 months or smth taking Huge breaks so if some convos feel disconnected Thats why !! woo!!!!

Three knocks on her door. Gone ignored. Three more, followed with a “I know you’re in there. I need to talk to you.”

So Ellie stood, after a few long moments, to stroll over to her bedroom door and open it for, “Jay. What do you want?”   
  


A scowl. “I want to talk to you, I just said that. Can I come in? Don’t want n åna getting upset hearing.”

“Oh, wanna yell at me again, is that it? Hating on your poor poor sister?” A few long seconds passed and then she stepped aside, “Fine. Come in. Like you’d listen if I said no, anyway. Also, thought you only called mom ‘nåna’ when nånan biha was over. What, is she visiting today and no one told me?”   
  


They stepped into the room, and Ellie closed the door. “No. Shut up. Makes me feel like there’s at least  _ some _ family here still.”

“Haha, what! Not like  _ they’ve _ changed, Jaybird!”

They narrowed their eyes at her. She could see the hatred burning behind them. The hatred burned brighter, grew, each day they saw her. “Don’t call me that. Anyway, don’t think they particularly think I’m a _ good kid _ of theirs now that I hate my  _ sister _ ” Air quotes were around that last word. “Not that they ever did think I was a good kid, but jeez. They’d think I fuckin’ killed her.  _ Weird, _ huh?”

She rolled her eyes, and laughed. “Fine, fine. What do you want?”

“I just-” They cut themself off, “I just. God, the  _ one _ thing I’ve always been thinking. Why  _ her? _ What’d Ellie ever do to you?”   
  


“Nothing, except fear me. That’s how it  _ works. _ ”

“God you’re-I. You’re fucked up. And evil.”

“Am I? Is a wolf evil for hunting deer, Jaybird?” She looked right into their eyes. “Am I evil, for becoming Ellie?”

There it was. The rage. The  _ hatred _ Jay was filled with, “A damn wolf hunting, to SURVIVE! Is different! That’s a whole world of different than taking my fucking baby sister!? YES! You’re evil! You’re terrible!”

“Well, I’m a creature that changes, to  _ survive. _ You always forget that bit, don’t you? I die if I don’t do that? Should me surviving be a bad thing, Jaybird? You love to be so, SO mean, because I don’t want to stop existing?!”   
  
“You didn’t fucking care if  _ she _ stopped existing! I wouldn’t care if  _ you _ did!”

A pause, and then Ellie smiled. “You know, Jaybird, I’ve been thinking of something for quite a while, and I wanna ask you about it..”

Jay blinked, a bit confused. Especially at this sudden change of tone. But they showed no change of the hatred of this Not-Ellie in front of them.

And she nodded, “It’s a really simple thing! You know.. whenever I take someone, there’s always one person who notices. And it’s  _ never _ someone who was really close to them! Never someone who even liked them. You always say you loved her so much, but...Well, you wouldn’t have  _ noticed _ if you did. So, why? What made you have that sudden change of heart? Did you just decide you cared for her after she was gone? How would she feel about that, Jaybird?”

The whole room felt like all of Jay’s anger just left. And it was replaced with guilt. For just a moment-until it all came surging back, “Why should I tell you?! I don’t owe you anything, especially relating to my baby sister!”

“Well.. I  _ am _ her now. I’ve just never seen something like that. What, did you hate her, and didn’t realize how much you cared until she was gone?”

“No! No, that’s not it.”

“What is it then? I mean, it’s dealing with me, I’d like to know. Wanna..know, for future reference, maybe.”

Jay shot her a glare. “ _ Future reference? _ Oh yeah, I’ll help you for next time you kill someone, sure, sure! Yeah! What the hell?”

Ellie put her hands up, “Okay! I’m just-just curious. You done? You can leave if you just wanna get mad that I’m curious that it was  _ you _ who noticed me!”

There were a few long minutes of silence before Jay spoke, “I didn’t,  _ not _ like her..I just. Resented her a bit.. A lot. And it was never her fault. I didn’t resent her for anything she did! It was just-” A long pause. “She got treated  _ so _ much better. I know it was because our parents were young when they had me. They were learning. I acted out a lot as a kid. I got in trouble with our parents. With teachers, with  _ everyone _ . I didn’t know how to  _ connect _ with people. So our parents always just thought..I was a bad kid.” 

  
A long pause.   
“And Ellie had-she..She was more  _ open _ about her emotions than I ever was. Her depression got bad and she was able to tell them, and they made sure to treat her the best they could. She never caused problems on purpose for attention. She just..was after our parents learned how to do it well, and she wasn’t a brat like me. But, y’know, when you took her.. It was close to when I was moving away from town-”

“Ohh. So, she got treated better, you didn’t like that?”

“No!” Jay snapped. Then looked away, “Kinda, I guess. I wasn’t treated  _ great,  _ but not  _ bad.  _ But they didn’t really know how to parent. They figured it out for Ellie. It just felt bad, seeing her grow up so much better than I did. And I didn’t like that she got that. But it makes sense. Everyone learns from more experience. I was part of the learning process for them. I didn’t-” They sighed, “I didn’t get along with her, she knew it. But I  _ wanted _ to be closer. I didn’t really realize how much I cared about her, until you showed up. Fuckin’ hate you, y’know.”

She nodded, slowly. And Jay continued

“A few weeks before I moved away for good, so we all planned that Ellie and I would have a little going away trip. Just..Going camping together, the two of us. Since we’d been close younger but when I was a teen..Kinda cut her out. And it sounded like a good idea to go together. So we went camping. But on the way, she was getting nervous. It was weird. She always loved the outside, and camping was one of her favorites. She would glance over at me, ask if we were close and I’d tell her how far out.” They smiled, “I just thought she wanted to  _ get there _ . But she was still acting off when we got there. And all the first night. And all the second day. And the third day.”

They took a deep breath. “And  _ then. _ The third night. She left in the middle of the night. I’m a night owl, so I told her to stay safe. Thought she was just leaving to grab something from the car. But almost half an hour passed. She didn’t come back,”   
  
Another deep breath, they were on the verge of tears. “And  _ you _ came back. And I. I wanted to do  _ so fucking much _ with her. I wanted to tell her how damn much I cared about her. I wanted her to know I didn’t hate her because our parents treated her better. I wanted to tell her  _ so much _ . I wanted to-I”

They put a hand to their face, fingers going under their glasses to wipe their tearful eyes, followed by shaking breaths.

“I didn’t hate her. I never-I couldn’t  _ hate  _ her. It’s not like that and.. All I wanted to do was to reconnect. And tell her it wasn’t her fault. It was _ never _ her fault. It was on me. And I-”

They looked up, and stared directly into her eyes, and suddenly, she felt very uncomfortable, like how she felt in The Institute. The hatred was back in their face, though sadness had a glaze through it.

“And  _ you _ took that away. She never..She didn’t fuckin’ get to know how much I cared. How much I regretted not being a good sibling. How much I wanted to tell her that just because she got it better didn’t mean I hated her. So, so many damn things I wanted to say that  _ you _ made impossible.”

She nodded. All that she could think of to do in that moment of Jay  _ looking _ at her. Knowing her. Knowing she is not who she is. This was always the problem with the people who knew she was not who she appeared to most to be; at least when they were confident enough to confront her. And then she opened her mouth to speak

“Yes… I suppose I did do that. But, it’s in my nature. Find the one who will fear me the most. Become them, take their fear. Take another person’s fear. And if they say anything and can prove it, well, that’s more, isn’t it? It’s what I  _ do. _ I didn’t choose to be created for this purpose. I simply  _ am _ . And I serve my purpose well enough. I know that. Ellie feared me. You feared-no,  _ fear _ me. Don’t you? Isn’t that just...how it’s supposed to be?”

“Sure.” A flat voice, but then continued more as normal-though normal did sound quite mad, “Doesn’t change the fact you tore my last chance to tell my sister the things I wanted to say. Doesn’t change the fact you’ve probably done that to so, so many people. Doesn’t change anything that it’s in your fucking nature. It’s  _ not _ like a wolf hunting it’s prey. A wolf does it for what it needs. You revel in it. It’s all you want to do.”

A sigh, and both, at the same time;

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

Ellie’s reply simply was “Then leave. Go do something else in the house. Maybe go back to your own home.”

And the Jaybird nodded, wiping their eyes one last time, before flipping Ellie off and leaving the room, closing the door behind them.

Ellie heard Jay behind the door, “Nåna! Whatcha got on the TV? Can I join in?” They sounded very chipper. How good they were at pretending they weren’t crying moments ago from their sadness and rage. Who knew if they were lying to her about those emotions. Who knew if they were lying about more.

**Author's Note:**

> they both have twitter accs! bc i cant Not rp my ocs.  
> Ellie is @elliessocks  
> Jay is @jaybirdsees


End file.
